


How Life Goes

by Itscalledthedistrict



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itscalledthedistrict/pseuds/Itscalledthedistrict
Summary: Supposedly, the moment you met your soulmate was supposed to be “magical” or “unforgettable”. Once you meet the person who says your words, everything is supposed to feel right and good. You’re supposed to finally feel at peace. In romantic dramas, the protagonist always discovered their soulmate at the end with a soft gasp and anoh, it’s you.TK Strand thought it was all bullshit.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Past TK Strand/Alex
Comments: 8
Kudos: 210





	How Life Goes

It was always said that everybody had a soulmate. Somehow, the universe knows who one’s perfect match is- it’s only hint is the words printed on the inside of your bicep. Supposedly, the moment you met your soulmate was supposed to be “magical” or “unforgettable”. Once you meet the person who says your words, everything is supposed to feel  _ right  _ and  _ good.  _ You’re supposed to finally feel  _ at peace.  _ In romantic dramas, the protagonist always discovered their soulmate at the end with a soft gasp and an _oh, it’s you._

TK Strand thought it was all bullshit. 

Surprisingly, TK did believe in soulmates when he was young. He’d sit on his mother’s lap and ask time and time again about when she met her soulmate. She’d smile and recount how she met him during finals week. The library was packed, but she managed to get a nice table by the windows. She was re-reading about some old court case when someone lightly tapped the table and said a corny joke. When she looked up from her notes, she locked eyes with her soulmate. The world seemed to stop as she registered that  _ he said her words.  _ They laughed and shared the feeling of  _ oh, it’s you.  _ TK would eagerly interrupt to ask if that guy was Dad. “What do you think?” his mother would respond with a giggle. 

The words on his mother’s bicep were  _ “Are you using this space? I don’t wanna violate your third amendment rights.”  _ His father’s words were  _ “I guess finals week is about the equivalent of war time around here.”  _ When he was a child, TK believed it was the start of an epic romance. 

When he was ten, TK started to hear his parents fight. 

When he was eleven, TK was caught in the middle of a nasty divorce. It all left him dreading his twelfth birthday. He didn’t want his words anymore, not if they would cause him  _ this _ .

Ultimately, no matter how much he didn't want them, his words still came. On his twelfth birthday, TK held up his left arm and sighed. One day, he would meet a ~~woman~~ man who’d say these four words to him. He was then, what, expected to spend the rest of his life with ~~her~~ _him_? TK decided, then and there, that _no,_ that’s not how his life would go. 

…

… That is, until he was twenty-four and met a very handsome man at a coffee shop. He stood in front of TK in line. It was obvious he was in a hurry; he kept tapping his foot and checking his watch. As they waited on their drinks, TK shrugged. “Usually Sal is quick with the drinks.” He said, not really expecting a response.

The other man smiled warmly. “He’s an impressive guy.” 

_ Oh,  _ TK thought,  _ he said my words. A handsome man said my words. Maybe I can get behind this soulmate thing.  _

TK smiled back and introduced himself. 

~~ (He tried not to be too disappointed that there was no  _ oh, it’s you  _ moment. He, TK Strand, had a soulmate against all odds. He didn’t think those truly existed.) ~~

At the beginning, Alex was everything TK once dreamed a soulmate could be. Alex accepted him, flaws and all. Alex was there through the highs and lows of everything. At the end of the day, all TK wanted was to return to Alex’s embrace. At the beginning, TK was sure this was his forever. 

However, TK is observant. He’d noticed when Alex started pulling away from him. He’d noticed when Alex started avoiding his calls. He’d noticed when Alex’s smile lacked its usual brightness. 

He’d always noticed how Alex covered his words. He was always told it was to cover a bad scar Alex didn’t want anyone, including him, to see. It wasn’t until Alex denied his proposal and confessed to cheating with his spin cycle instructor that everything clicked. 

“He had my words, TK,” Alex whispered in the tone a hunter uses on its prey before pulling the trigger one last time. 

~~ (He knew he should never have believed in the foolish prospect of soulmates. He should know by now that there is always a grievance. That was the last thought he had before he relapsed and threw away years of recovery.) ~~

After his relapse, his dad doesn’t give him a choice- they were moving to Texas. TK never thought this is how his life would go, but at the bottom there’s no other way to go than up.

…

… TK watches his dad with pride as the scene around him starts to pack up. His dad was born to save people. His dad is fearless. His dad makes him want to be a better person. 

“He’s an impressive guy,” someone beside him says. 

“He’s my dad,” TK responds without hesitation. He turns to smile at the person beside him and-

And. 

Wow.  _ This  _ is the most gorgeous guy TK has ever seen. No contest. His brown eyes are so sincere. His smile is radiant, even if it is barely there. He is… he is  _ breathtaking. _

Wait. This breathtaking man said his words. 

_ Oh, it’s you.  _

TK suddenly couldn’t breathe. 

(Out of fear? Out of excitement? He couldn’t tell. All he knew was he never wanted to stop staring into those eyes.)

~~ (Was that his “oh” moment?) ~~

~~ (Soulmates don’t exist.) ~~

~~ (Were TK's words on his arm?) ~~

~~ (There’s always a grievance.) ~~

~~ (Everything suddenly feels at peace... is this the beginning of his epic love story?) ~~

~~ (Soulmates. Don’t. Exist.) ~~

(Is this how his life is supposed to go?)

“I’m TK,” he said, holding out his hand. 

The amazingly _breathtaking_ man’s smile widened. “Carlos,” he responded before shaking his hand. 

(From the minute he touched Carlos’s hand, TK decided that yes, maybe this  _ is  _ how he wanted his life to go.) 

(Soulmates may not exist, but whatever he had with Carlos did. TK wanted to try and find out what that was.)

~~ (Right? Was he willing to get hurt again?) ~~

~~ (There's always a grievance. TK isn't sure if he can handle that again.) ~~

(TK wanted to try and find out what that was ~~, even if that meant waiting until he was ready~~.)


End file.
